Amestris
Amestris is the primary country featured in the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, and serves as the main setting of ''The Interference II: Curse of the Crimson Elixir''. It is a completely landlocked state, formed of many other conquered nations. It is the homeworld of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Description Amestris is a large nation divided into five separate provinces - Central, which runs national affairs, and North, South, East and West, all with their own individual governments. Depending on the area, geological conditions are varied, but the main climate is roughly Mediterranean. The majority of settlements seem to be concentrated in the Central, South and East provinces. Its government places the military as one of the highest priorities, with its Head of State also being its Commander-in-Chief. History Several thousand years ago, the kingdom of Lebis was a thriving and prosperous country, famed for its ability at alchemy, known as the Grand Arcanum. Siam-Sid was the capital, from which the King ruled his subjects. During the reign of the city's thirty-seventh monarch, a plague struck the city, and the Queen died. The King desperately tried to revive his love using alchemy, but only created armies and armies of failing Golem clones instead. One day, the Golems finally reacted, and rampaged across the city, destroying it and leaving only ruins. Much more recently, in the mid fifteen hundreds, the nation of Amestris was official founded, having existed but not officially formed for some time previous. The nation gained power through the introduction of alchemy by a 'Philosopher of the East', a legendary figure said to originate from the deserts to the east of the country. With the power of alchemy, Amestris began starting wars with other nations, starting by heading west and attacking the small city-state of Riviere, and successfully annexing it and the area around it. After that, the country annexed many areas and expanded into a large, roughly-circular state. The number of military conflicts meant that the military ended up with the most power in Amestris, forming its government. Various areas of Amestris were dotted with military outposts with major headquarters being established to look after the annexed areas. State Alchemists became an important part of the military, offering their services to locals and furthering scientific research, but also acting as human weapons at the military's beck and call. The most recent and important of the conflicts began in 1901 in the annexed area of Ishbal along the eastern border, which was at the time under heavy military occupation. A local Ishballan girl was shot dead by a member of the Amestrian military, causing a rebellion by the natives of the area. The resulting war engulfed the entire area. After the introduction of local soldiers failed to 'calm' the violence, Amestris introduced State Alchemists into the area, and wiped out nearly all of the population, causing a diaspora among the survivors. Locations East City The main urban area of eastern Amestris, East City is a high-traffic, high-commerce area that houses the military's eastern headquarters. Colonel Roy Mustang is currently stationed here, along with his team of subordinates. Lior Lior is a desert city set far from East City. Its people depend heavily on the teachings of their local religion, that of Leto the Sun God, which is led by Father Cornello, and are prepared to proselytise to visitors (whom they treat with great hospitality) at a moment's notice. Unfortunately for them, Cornello is using the religion to his own end, and by the time the Elric brothers leave, both he and the religion have collapsed, leaving the town's fate uncertain. Resembool A quiet, peaceful village nestled in a valley and known for its rolling plains. This is the childhood home of the Elric Brothers, which they left behind. The Rockbell family business, consisting of Winry and her grandmother Pinako, is also run out of Resembool, and they are known for making the finest automail prosthetic limbs in Amestris. There is a cave system close to the town. Bord'wan Bord'wan was once a small, peaceful village in Amestris. It was apparently destroyed overnight by the strange creatures known as Golems, and it now rests as a practical ghost town. The entire place has been scavenged to bare bones and abandoned homes. Siam-Sid In ancient times, Siam-Sid was home to the thriving Lebis civilisation, which prospered for centuries thanks to its grand arcanum, which was the ancestor to modern alchemy. The city was wiped out overnight, and it now lays in ruins. For a time, it was an archaeological site, but the studies of the city have been discontinued, leaving the city completely abandoned. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Universes